Tiempo del Despertar
by ranko-chwan
Summary: T Vera estuvo dormida mucho tiempo y nunca se imaginó que despertaría en el lugar en donde pertenecía. PreMovie. Spock sisterfic. Leer notas.
1. Chapter 1: Heridas

Antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría explicarles una cosa, en primera es un Spock sisterfic, he leído algunas pero no me gustan para nada así que por fin me decidí a escribir una yo misma. En segunda, podría ser un crossver con la Liga de la Justicia pero no la voy a calificar así porque no encuentro con cual unirla si con la trilogía de Batman, Batman Vs Superman, Justice League Ilimited, etc. va a tener un poco de todo y esperó les guste y me den su opinión

.

.

.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, adolorido y una luz molesta en sus parpados. Los abrió lentamente y la luz era tan fuerte que los cerró un momento, en ese pequeño espació de tiempo se dió cuenta que no habian sido días desde haber estado despierta, tal vez semanas o meses pues sus piernas eran un poco difíciles de mover. Se quedó quieta y respiró profundamente para aclimatarse al nuevo día. Se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.

La siguiente vez que despertó era de noche, por lo tanto las luces estaban apagadas, fue mucho más fácil abrir los ojos, lo primero que notó fue el techo gris junto con un extraño zumbido en sus oídos, también tenia hambre, trató de sentarse pero un dolor en su pecho no la dejó, respiró de manera muy agitada y levantó su blusa con cuidado para ver sus heridas de balas, para su sorpresa estaban curadas y las cicatrices casi imperceptibles. Era imposible, sus heridas habían sido de una gravedad mortal, además en caso de que no fuera así es consciente de su perdida de sangre, cerca de dos litros enteros.

En realidad ahora lo recordaba con claridad, su enfrentamiento con esa psicópata de Harley Quinn y a su bat de baseball (al que parecía tenerle un cariño especial), después de eso giró al escuchar un ruido solo para ver a Waller con un arma y dispararle tres veces, una donde se supone debe estar su corazón, otra un poco más abajo y finalmente una muy cerca de su corazón donde se supone debe estar su estomago, tal parece ese fue el tiro que pudo haberla matado, pero estaba viva la pregunta es ¿Cómo?.

Miraba a su alrededor, la habitación era muy diferente a cualquiera de la Mansión Wayne, había aparatos médicos junto a ella (muy avanzados al parecer), de su lado izquierdo hay una gran ventana pero las persianas estaba cerradas y aunque estuvieran abiertas no tiene la energía suficiente para levantarse, por lo tanto decidió quedarse recostada tratando de recordar lo ultimo que sucedió antes de quedar inconsciente pero en lugar de eso su mente viajó a su infancia o al menos la parte que recordaba.

 _La habitación era blanca en su totalidad con una luz cegadora aun sino la veía directamente, había una cámara siguiéndola todo el tiempo además un de las paredes era un vidrio enorme y estaba segura de ser observada desde el otro lado, no querían perderse ningún detalle de su estadía en ese lugar. Así era desde el día que fue arrojada a ese lugar de locura._

 _Todos los días era lo mismo, personas entraban y salían de la habitación, unos solo la observaban de cerca y le hablaban, ella trataba de responder lo mejor posible, tal vez una muestra de amabilidad tendría como resultado una situación ventajosa para ella, desgraciadamente no era así. No era ignorante, sabía perfectamente que estaba muy lejos de su hogar, estas personas tenía un parecido con ella solo que sus orejas eran más puntiagudas y las de ellos son redondas, la textura de su piel es diferente la de ellos es suave de distintos colores, dependiendo de la persona (unos más oscuros que otros), eran días tranquilos cuando solo iban a eso, observarla._

 _Pero hay otros diferentes, dolorosos. Agujas entraban y salían de su cuerpo, extraían su sangre, la analizaban como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento con fascinación temible, días odiados pero por alguna razón en su mente le decía que sus sentimientos no son correctos eran irracionales... ilógicos._

 _Debía salir, su mente debe concentrarse en eso no en los sentimientos provocados por acciones ajenas a ella. Eso es lo que sabe de si misma, solo eso; no debe dejarse controlar por sus emociones._

 _En una ocasión forzó su mente a recordar, quería algo más, una identidad, recordó algo así como un atardecer rojo junto a alguien, tal vez un niño al lado de ella ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Spirk? No..._

 _Luego vino a ella, su nombre... T´Vera. Suficiente en ese momento._

 _Pasaron años antes de poder salir, fue en una noche, la noche más oscura. Se encontraba en una fría cama conectaba a aparatos médicos que le decían a los doctores sus signos vitales y de repente lo escuchó, el zumbido de un auto a lo lejos, otra cosa que notó en su estadía es que su sentido auditivo era más desarrollado, de la nada una explosión en la pared más alejada. Gritos a su alrededor, tantos que la aturdieron por un momento, volteó hacia donde fue la explosión, veía mucha oscuridad, al parecer estaba en una clase de muelle pues podía olfatear agua._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta un sujeto vestido de negro en su totalidad estaba frente a ella desconectandola:_

 _-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo- no entendió mucho de lo que dijo por las drogas administradas en su cuerpo, la cargó y luego se desmayó._

Salió de su trance cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, fue extraño pues la puerta solo se deslizó. Clark Kent entró a la habitación. Al verla su expresión pensativa cambió totalmente fue alivió y una extraña alegría que nunca le había visto (solo superado por el día de su boda con Lois Lane), se acercó a la cama:

-Estas despierta-suspiró:-Después de todo...- se calló al instante arrepintiéndose de lo que posiblemente ella pudiera averiguar, cerró los ojos y se sentó cerca de ella, al abrirlos la miró con una gran intensidad tomando su rostro con sus manos:- Me da gusto ver que estas bien Vera- así es como le decían al no poder pronunciar su nombre correctamente, alguna vez Clark le dijo que era el nombre perfecto para ella; Vera significa verdad:

-Clark...-al decir su nombre se dio cuenta de la re-sequedad en su garganta por lo cual su voz era más gruesa de lo normal, el Kriptoniano le dio un poco de agua que estaba en una mesita de aun lado de la cama, mesa que no había notado:

-Bébelo despacio-eso hizo pero si era sincera la preocupación y cercanía de Clark le incomodaba un poco a pesar de que nunca había podido leer su mente, otra habilidad que poseía, claro esto solo sucedía cuando tocaba a las personas con sus manos por esa razón usaba guantes la mayor parte del tiempo. El silencio entre ambos era muy incomodo, Clark la miraba, solo eso y de la nada la abrazó:- Estaba tan preocupado por ti, creí que no despertarías jamas-

Ellos siempre habían tenido una relación especial, se entendían; ambos venían de muy lejos, ambos buscando su lugar en en un mundo que no era el suyo. Se alejó un poco de ella y acarició su rostro:

-Clark ¿Qué sucedió?-él guardó silencio analizando su respuesta, finalmente se rindió:

-Es una larga historia, pero primero quiero que me digas lo ultimo que recuerdas-ella volvió a concentrarse:

-Recuerdo a Harley Quinn en La Torre, ella logró infiltrarse para sabotear la información recolectada del Escuadrón Suicida, luego peleamos por eso...-se detuvo un momento, respiró hondo el recuerdo era más claro ahora, la risa de Harley, el olor a sangre:-Después Waller entró y me disparó. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo-Clark estaba en silenció:

-Entiendo. Escucha, después de eso entraste en coma por un tiempo y prometo que te contaré el resto cuando tu salud este mucho mejor ¿Entiendes?- conociendo a Clark no podrá sacarle información y estaba demasiado agotada como para intentarlo:- Bien, ahora descansa, te traerán comida en poco tiempo- se puso de pie acercándose a la puerta y le sonrió antes de salir.

Dejó a Vera sola con sus pensamientos girando entorno hacia esos disparos

 _La risa de Harley llegaba a molestarle más de lo que admitiría algún día pero pronto dejó de hacerlo cuando Vera capturó su cabeza y comenzó a llenar su mente de todo tipo de imágenes para aturdirla, luego Harley cayó al suelo semiconsciente, Vera respiraba muy fuerte, la pelea fue muy intensa que no se dio cuenta del peligro. Al darse la vuelta vio a Amanda Waller con un arma en mano, no dudó un solo segundo en dispararle. La afroamericana se acerco a ella con lentitud mientras se desangraba:_

 _-Vaya, mira como has crecido 718C- le llamó por su nombre experimental, se hincó junto a ella:- Tenias un gran futuro y lo desperdiciaste. Es una pena- Amanda miraba fijamente la sangre verde de Vera:-¿Sabes que no te necesito con vida, verdad?-_

El recuerdo fue tan vivido que en ese momento no pudo haber imaginado el haber estado dormida por más de 250 años.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado n_n!


	2. Chapter 2: Diana Prince hace una visita

Trató de esperar esa comida que le prometió pero seguía cansada y la cama era lo suficientemente cómoda como para olvidar lo demás, y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente él volvió a visitarla sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas, fue una visita corta acompañado de una enfermera, lo único en su mente al parecer era su estado de salud luego se fue.

Después de que Clark abandonó la habitación ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y se recostó nuevamente, no tenía nada en su mente solo la curiosidad de cuanto tiempo había estado fuera de sí, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. No le gustaba estar encerrada, sin embargo sabía que salir de día es imposible para ella, las personas hacen demasiadas preguntas respecto a sus orejas ya que apenas de su cabellera larga siempre salía una pequeña punta de su cabello por esa razón era mejor usar un gorro y guantes para evitar estar leyendo pensamientos pero es muy contradictorio ya que no importa los esfuerzos por no llamar la atención siempre volteaban a verla y preguntar algo. Era mejor solo salir de noche y en Ciudad Gótica era casi imposible por lo tanto su contacto con otras personas era muy limitada.

Se puso de pie sabiendo que eso podría hacerle daño pero no quería seguir encerrada, abrir la ventana, nada más eso, no es mucho pedir. Al ponerse de pie sintió molestia en sus heridas pero no le impidió seguir, descubrió que sus piernas funcionaban de la manera correcta aunque algo lentas, casi llegaba a la ventana cuando miró hacia arriba y notó un pequeño punto negro con una luz roja al lado; una cámara de vigilancia, la estaban observando. Eso la molestó, Clark no mencionó nada de eso, se suponía que estaba en un lugar seguro con sus amigos, no necesitaba estar siendo vista por nadie a pesar de estar completamente acostumbrada.

Ella gravaba la mayoría de las cosas que hacía pero por una razón muy precisa; olvido todo de su infancia con su familia al ser capturada y experimentada por Waller y su equipo de científicos, si era capturada nuevamente sus grabaciones le aseguraban una parte de su memoria, no tendría que empezar desde cero.

Siguió caminando y se detuvo en la ventana, movió un poco las persianas. La ciudad era impresionante, los edificios muy altos y de colores blancos y plateados, ¿Esos eran autos voladores?. Se alejó impresionada, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Ella no salía durante el día pero las pocas veces que lo hizo la ciudad no era así para nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sus oídos captaron pasos en el pasillo, alguien se acercaba y traía algo consigo, quizas con ruedas, un carro con alimentos después de todo Clark dijo que no tardaría. Ella acercó a la cama en estado de alerta, su oído es muy sensible y podía distinguir los pasos de todas las personas que conocía, esta en particular no la había escuchado nunca, parecía desesperada por llegar.

La puerta se deslizó y primero entró un carrito con comida en el luego la mujer que lo manejaba, se ve inofensiva, no parecía del tipo violenta pero Vera sabe por experiencia que las apariencias son engañosas. La mujer se detuvo cuando la vio de pie, estaba sorprendida:

-Aun no debes de estar de pie-le dijo la mujer con sincera preocupación, dejó el carro de lado para acercarse un poco a Vera:-Debes descansar. Ven-estaba decidida a hacerla entra en la cama y para no causar problemas mejor la obedeció:

La mujer colocó una pequeña mesa en su cama y puso la comida sobre ella. Era un plato hondo con una especie de caldo color marrón y su aroma era algo que no había experimentado antes, en un vaso era algo así como un té pues tampoco estaba familiarizada con esa bebida. La mujer se veía muy nerviosa casi temblando, quizás era nueva trabajando con Diana o Bruce ya que dudaba que ellos enviarían a cualquier extraño para tratarla:

-¿Eres nueva?-se aventuró a preguntar, la mujer la miró confundida, como si no esperara una conversación:

-em...No, bueno sí-ella sonrió y Vera devolvió la sonrisa pero luego la mujer se percató de sus orejas puntiagudas eso la puso más nerviosa:-La... la señorita Prince estará aquí en breve-

-Gracias, ¿Qué es esta sopa? Nunca antes la había visto-le preguntó para romper el silencio incomodo y tratar de matar algo de tiempo:

-Oh, es solo una receta familiar, se llama- se veía indecisa con darle un simple nombre:-... polmeek-

¿Polmeek? seguro era rusa porque jamas había escuchado esa palabra. Tomó la cuchara un poco insegura de si probarla o no pero al final decidio hacerlo gracias a su hambre, agarró una cucharada y el resultado no lo esperaba, hacía años que no probaba algo que la satisficiera plenamente, este sabor era extraño y nuevo, se complementaba con sus papilas gustativas:

-¿Como te llamas?-le preguntó a la mujer, ella lo pensó un momento:

-Amanda Grayson-dijo con algo de énfasis esperando la reacción de Vera sin embargo ella no tuvo ninguna:

-Bueno Amanda, gracias-

Continuo comiendo despacio sin querer presionar su estomago pues supone que no ha comido en mucho tiempo, Amanda le sonreía mientras la veía comer cosa que le incomodaba un poco, las personas que la han observado tan detenidamente con anterioridad no habían tenido las mejores intenciones pero Amanda luce inofensiva. Al mirarla mas detenidamente se dio cuenta de sus ojos cafés y la forma redonda de su rostro, rasgos bastante comunes pero por alguna razón le resultaban familiares y esa parte en su mente que aun estaba dormida sentía deseos de despertar. Pero antes de hacerle cualquier pregunta la puerta se deslizó

Y Diana Prince entró, lucía diferente a la última vez que la vio parecía más madura e inteligente, su simple presencia le hacía estremecer y al parecer a Amanda también:

-Señora Prince-dijo la mujer:- Yo solo estaba...-Diana no la dejó expresarse:

-Lo sé Amanda y lo entiendo, pero por favor déjame hablar con Vera a solas-después de eso Amanda se fue un poco insegura de dejar el lugar, la puerta se cerró. Diana miró a Vera un largo momento antes de hablar:

-Vaya susto que nos diste. Y la verdad no esperaba que despertaras jamas luego de esas heridas tan graves-se acercó a Vera y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, Vera asintió:

-Si, recuerdo que el Doctor Emil dijo las pocas probabilidades que tenía de sobrevivir la próxima vez de un encuentro así- Emil era el medico especial de La Liga y de los pocos civiles que conocían de su existencia así como la identidad de cada uno de ellos. Habló con ella muy seriamente después de haber peleado con un ser llamado Soveek (quien al parecer era de una especie hermana a la suya) donde había terminado cerca de la muerte y al ser la única de su especie en el planeta no había de donde hacer una transfusión de sangre, por lo tanto le prohibió pelear nuevamente:-Pero no entiendo, si Harley Queen me dejó tan grave, ¿Cómo lograron reanimarme? No hay sangre como la mía-Diana no necesito más preguntas pues conocía a Vera desde hace mucho y si es como ella recuerda entonces la verdad y ninguna omisión eran el camino más corto para terminar con esto:

-Encontramos a un donante, una persona con una sangre casi idéntica a la tuya, solo con una diferencia por supuesto-Vera guardó silencio esperando a que se expresara con más claridad:-el cromosoma del donante es XY y el tuyo es de XX, todo lo demás es igual, lo cual no es raro teniendo en cuenta que tu estructura de ADN es diferente por ser de otra especie en su mayor parte-

-¿En su mayor parte?-preguntó Vera, de lo que ella sabía y lo que Nureka le dijo ella es... _vulcana_ :

-Descubrimos que en parte eres humana después de un tiempo en tu estado de coma, eso aumento las probabilidades de tu supervivencia encontrando un donante, claro que no esperaba que fuera tanto tiempo y a decir verdad las esperanzas eran muy pocas pero no imposibles- era extraño escuchar hablar a Diana de esa manera tan programada e intelectual no es que ella fuera tonta pero nunca tenía esas manías científicas al expresarse:

-En otras palabras, el ADN de mi donante es parecido por el simple hecho de ser parientes-esa declaración le dejó con un hueco en su pecho, tanto tiempo preguntándose de donde venía y lo realmente sucedido con su familia de la que sus recuerdos era casi nulos:

-Hermanos-dijo Diana:-Nureka tenia razón al decir que tu especie es puramente lógica, y no tienes idea de cuanto-sonrió en su última declaración.

Nureka era una romulana, especie hermana de la vulcana, quien a diferencia de su raza hostil, ella era noble tratando de ayudar a Vera para detener a Soveek el romulano decidido a matarla por venganza contra su padre, ellos de alguna manera terminaron en el mismo planeta por una razón desconocida, una que al parecer Diana ya descubrió pero antes de entrar en ese tema, la pregunta más importante aun estaba sin respuesta y Vera la quería ya:

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve en coma?-ojala nunca lo hubiera preguntado:

-Fue el 03 de enero de 1998 cuando entraste en un coma que creíamos permanente y durante décadas buscamos una solución sin obtener nada. Luego de eso Arthur nos prometió cuidar de ti hasta encontrar una manera de ayudarte-tomó una respiración profunda:-Pero después de eso las cosas se complicaron...Vera, has despertado el 23 de Mayo de 2254-

Hubo un silencio después de esa declaración.

256 años, significaba... que todo lo que conoció alguna vez se habia perdido junto a las personas que amaba: Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Richard Grayson, Lois Lane... Jimmy Olsen (aunque en realidad él murió mucho antes de su coma y en sus brazos), de pronto se sintió mareada, Diana se acercó para tocar su frente, su temperatura había aumentado:

-Se que esto es difícil, pero Vera tienes que confiar en mi, saldrás adelante con esto, eres fuerte muy fuerte-

Quería creerle, de verdad que si, pero en ese momento solo había desesperanza, esto no era perder sus recuerdos.

Esta vez lo perdió todo.

.

.

.

.

Alguno podría decirme si escribí bien el apellido de Alfred, es que no lo recuerdo bien

n_n dejen su comentario


End file.
